For The Future
by condesce
Summary: England hates the Fourth of July, but this year he's determined to make America's birthday special. / USUK


It was the fourth of July and England was known for hating that day for obvious reasons. It was the day that America had won his independence and left him.

For hundreds of years, England's depression skyrocketed as the day approached and on the day itself, he could be found in the pub all day drinking and drinking until he passed out. Many of the other nations pitied him; however none of them did anything about it.

This year was going to be different.

England and America had been dating for a couple of months and it was only in June did England realise he would have to deal with America's birthday. They had argued and fought and had even broke up a few times over the matter but the fights and break-ups never lasted more than a night before they kissed and made up.

England had gathered his thoughts and he wanted to try and get over the hurt and pain. He loved America and he didn't want this to come between them.

When the fourth finally came around, England had woken beside America with a dull ache in his chest. He looked beside him at his sleeping boyfriend and he let out a small sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

Today was America's special day. Regardless of what this day represents, it was still a birthday, and he had no right to ruin that for him. He would treat today like a regular birthday and forget about Independence Day. Just at the thought of that he felt a little better.

He rolled over and stroked America's hair lightly and said softly, "Hey birthday boy... wake up... you're not staying in bed all morning."

America rolled over to face him and let out a small groan. He smiled a little and he opened his eyes, "Do I have to..."

"Yes," England smiled. He took a breath and kept his small smile, "...Happy birthday, love."

America's smile broadened and he looked delighted, "Thanks baby..." he leaned forward and despite his morning breath he kissed his boyfriend. England moved a little closer and kissed him back lightly. He moved his arms around his neck and deepened it a little. America made a small noise of approval and he moved his arms around his waist.

England wanted to keep the kiss short and sweet so when America made hints of going further, the British nation pulled away with a teasing smile.

"No, that's it."

"What?" America looked disappointed but England tried to ignore the look and he sat up.

"Come on, it's time to get up. I'm going to treat you."

"Really?" America asked with a big smile. He loved being centre of attention and if he had all England's attention then he was the happiest guy in the world.

"Of course," he said and stood, "Now get up. We haven't got all day."

* * *

><p>England did indeed spoil America that day. The two spent the day in the city doing whatever America wanted. They started the day after lunch and whatever America wanted, England bought it for him. Whenever they went on dates America had always insisted that he paid for everything so England decided to return the favour.<p>

There were reminders everywhere. There was even a re-enactment scene in the middle of the city. England felt the heavy weight in his chest come back when he saw the actors, but America had just smiled nervously, tightened his grip on England's hand and led him back down the street saying that he'd seen something interesting in a store back the way they came.

He didn't want England to run off depressed now. He was doing so well. He could tell that England was still hurting, and he couldn't blame him. He knew he hurt him that day but he didn't get why he still hurt now.

However, he was here with him now and that's all that mattered, right?

* * *

><p>That night England and America went to watch the fireworks. Explosions of red, white and blue filled the night sky and America looked up with a proud look in his eyes. England watched him and asked, "Did you have a good day?"<p>

"Yeah," the American looked at him with a bright smile. He sat back and wrapped an arm around England's waist and kissed his cheek, "Hey..."

The Englishman looked to him with a questioning expression, "Hm?"

"...Thanks. For today... I appreciate it. I've wanted nothing more than to share my birthday with you..."

England looked down and nodded. He couldn't deny that today had been tough. Everything about this day and what it represented gave him a heavy feeling in his chest, but he knew he had to overcome it. He loved America with all his heart.

This was one day, once a year. One day he would just have to deal with without a fuss. He'd managed so far, hadn't he? So what was the problem?

"I'm not going to lie and say it was easy," he said and glanced up at him.

"I don't want this to loom over us," America said, "Yeah it's the day I won my independence and yeah it's the day I left but think about it, Arthur..." he moved closer and held his face in his hands, "Would we be together if I hadn't done what I done?"

England thought about it and decided that they wouldn't. He probably would have kept America under his umbrella of protection for as long as he could. How could they be together if that was the case, "No, I don't think we would..."

"Exactly. And you're happy with me, right?"

"Of course I am," he said and leaned a little closer to press their lips together. America kissed him back and lightly stroked his thumbs over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I hurt you that day, Artie," America said when they pulled away, "I am, but you've said it yourself. You're happy with me, and you said we wouldn't be together if I wasn't independent. So what's the problem?"

"The reminders..." he said quietly and America laughed a little.

"You'll learn to ignore them," the American smiled lightly and he kissed his cheeks. England smiled in return and he realised that he would have to try. He would try for America, for their relationship.

He nodded and looked up at the sky. His hand found America's and he gave it a small squeeze.

"Happy Independence Day..."

It was their future that was important, not the past.

* * *

><p>AN: I was supposed to upload this yesterday, but I forgot :I Sorry America!


End file.
